


Meet Me In New Haven

by sydneygirl90



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneygirl90/pseuds/sydneygirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel takes Quinn up on her offer to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me In New Haven

At first, she is very lonely. New York will always be her first love, but that doesn't change the fact that she isn't making many friends. Perhaps it is her demeanor; she left her ex-fiancé far behind, an ex-fiancé that she felt she truly loved. Or maybe it's simply her unwavering desire to succeed. That can definitely intimidate people. Despite all that has happened, she hasn't lost that aspect of her personality. But sometimes, she wishes that every once in a while, she could be more approachable.

For the first few months, she finds solace in the fact that she has made it this far. She is Broadway bound, and this is the first stepping stone. She attends her classes and works very hard. Although she enjoys it all immensely, she is still lonely. Then, the letter arrives.

She is taken by surprise, but then she notices the return address, and a warm smile spreads across her face. The beautifully curved writing is recognizable, as well. Quinn always had such lovely handwriting. She carefully opens the envelope, making sure not to tear it too hastily, though her excitement begs her to do so. Her eyes scan over the curly words.

_Dear Rachel,_

_I hope that this letter finds its way to you without much trouble. I also hope that New York is treating you with as much kindness as the Big Apple can offer. How is NYADA? I'm sure that the classes are right up your alley._

_Everything here is running smoothly. I'm really enjoying my classes. They are much more challenging than the ones in Lima, but I suppose that's to be expected. So, now that I'm past all of the pleasantries, I guess that I'll make my point._

_Before graduation, I gave you a ticket, and I told you that I wanted us to stay in touch. When I said that, I truly meant it. If you still have my phone number, please feel free to call me anytime. Hopefully we can work something out, and we can see each other soon._

_Meet Me In New Haven,_

_Quinn_

She finds herself falling back onto her bed, clutching the letter to her chest and smiling wildly. She looks up onto the mini tack board above her desk, and the ticket to New Haven radiates down on her. Her smile widens.

It is a bright, sunny day when she arrives. As she steps off of the train, she immediately spots the sunny haired girl. She races through the crowded station up to the girl. 'My friend', she thinks, and her smile widens.

Quinn pulls her into an unexpected hug, but she returns it with ferocity. The two girls stand like that for a moment before pulling apart, laughing lightly. Quinn gently tucks a strand of dark hair behind her friend's ear.

"It's really great to see you, Rachel," she says kindly. The brunette smiles in response and the two girls make their way out of the station.

They spend the weekend together. Quinn introduces her friend to her roommates, but for the most part, it's just the two of them. They laugh and joke, but more than anything else, they talk. The two share many conversations about various topics. They talk about everything from their childhoods to high school. They marvel at their progressed friendship, and they share secrets that they never thought they would utter aloud.

~~~~~~~

The day that she is scheduled to return to New York, they both promise to call and write each other as often as they can. Quinn walks her to the train, and there is a long pause before she gets on. They stare at each other for some time, both of them smiling. Finally, they pull each other into a hug, and Quinn kisses her on the cheek.

That one swift movement, that one flicker of skin against skin sparks more happiness in both of them than it should. The static is almost visible, and certainly undeniable. As the two pull apart, there is surprise in both pairs of eyes, but there are smiles on their lips. Something has changed, a switch has been turned on, and everything is different for the better.

She takes one last look at Quinn before boarding the train. They have come so far. She finds her seat, and rests her head on the cushion behind her. The train starts up, and although there is a small feeling of sadness, there is an overwhelming sense of calm and hope. The train starts moving, and finally, after such a long time, Rachel Berry knows she will never be lonely again.


End file.
